


Why my Bed?

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru has a recurring nightly visitor and a few unanswered questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why my Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas Fairy Niamh. Luv U Hon! Hope you like your gift-fic.

The grass was so warm and soft against his cheek. He rubbed his cheek against the softness and murmured in his sleep, wondering why the grass smelled like spicy ramen. One eye opened, then another. He wasn’t altogether sure why this was happening, or just how to deal with his current situation. He did know that if it continued things would get, ‘troublesome’ he sighed.  
  
“Naruto?” The blond grumbled incoherently before slipping deeper into sleep. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and tried to extricate himself from the heavy arm wrapped around his waist. It took more effort than he ever liked to exert, but he finally managed to get free. At least, he thought he was free. He hadn’t realized that his hair tie had come loose ‘somehow’ and ‘someone’ was grasping the ends of his shoulder length hair in a death grip. The ebony strands were wrapped around strong golden fingers and Naruto was NOT letting go. “Damn it Naruto...”  
  
He needed to go to the bathroom and take care of another problem, also the blond’s fault. Waking up with Konoha’s golden beauty draped over him was a nice fantasy, reality presented complications however. He was hard. He was not alone. Naruto was, well; Naruto. “Troublesome...” Shika muttered as he reached down to stroke the soft blond hair gently.  
  
Just why was one of Konoha’s most powerful ninja crawling into the bed of one of the most intelligent ninjas in the Leaf almost every night that they were both home and not on a mission together? It just didn’t seem to make sense. They had been on multiple missions together and this never happened. From what information Shika had managed to discreetly gather; Naruto only sought out Shikamaru as a ‘sleeping’ partner. His expression turned a little sour. ‘I am not a cuddle pillow.’ He grit his teeth. ‘I am a flesh and blood man... a gay one... and he’s killing me here!’ Anger was too tiring and it dissolved like mist as a wave of laziness took its place.  
  
“Fine,” he whispered to his sleeping bed partner. “You asked for it. It’s my apartment, my bed, and this,” he reached into his boxers and pulled forth his erection, “is my dick. Don’t like it, too bad.” He lay back on the bed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The smell of spices, ramen, and Naruto filled his nostrils; they flared wide in aroused response. “Mmmm...”  
  
He wouldn’t openly stare at the other man while masturbating, but he had every right to breath in his own bedroom. He also had every right to picture whatever he wanted while stroking off, so he didn’t hesitate. Golden skin and hard toned muscles, bright blue eyes and soft peach lips, pert pink nipples and coarse dark blond curls filled his mind as his hand slowly caressed the silky soft skin of his own erection. In his mind, it wasn’t his cock in his hand and it wasn’t his hand on his cock. In his mind his ‘sleeping’ partner was his ‘true’ partner and they were taking it very slow and easy.  
  
Things were progressing well, or so he thought. “Um, Shika?” Naruto sounded a little embarrassed, not at all the way Shika’s fantasy Naruto should have sounded. Shikamaru froze when reality hit. ‘What the hell was I THINKING?!?!?!’  
  
“Um... sorry, I know I keep showing up here and, um.... well... it’s not like it’s my business, but... um, I have to ask.... does it always take you this long to jack off?”  
  
Shikamaru opened his eyes a bit and didn’t really answer. He just grumbled, “Troublesome...” and continued, even in the face of such scrutiny. The sound of Naruto’s voice had not diminished his arousal, but increased it. With his eyes slightly open, he could see Naruto looking at him intently and this also seemed to excite his body and mind more. It was too much trouble to deal with it all together, so he focused on the more ‘pressing’ matter at hand.  
  
Naruto bit his lip and watched in fascination. “So, um... guess you like being watched or something like that....”  
  
Again, Shika didn’t respond, he just kept going.  
  
Naruto fidgeted a bit before reaching into his own boxers and pulling out his own erect penis. ‘If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.’ It seemed like a sound strategy to him. “Aahh,”  
  
Shikamaru’s head turned at the pleasured sound. The big blue eyes were half-lidded as the blond flashed him a sly smile. “If you can, I can.”  
  
Shikamaru’s brain and hand stuttered to a stop before restarting again. “It’s my bed,” Shika grumbled.  
  
“I know, but still... I’m company,” Naruto argued before picking up the pace.  
  
“Company, implies an invite Naruto...” Shikamaru found his own pace quickening.  
  
“You told me I could come over anytime.” Naruto turned onto his side in order to face his host better. Shika watched as his fingers teased the tip of his own cock. “So, do you always jack off in front of other people?” The blond asked completely straight faced.  
  
“Someone crawled into my bed and had my hair in a death grip. I couldn’t get to the bathroom.” Shika turned away a bit more, his hand sliding up and down steadily. Naruto couldn’t help but think, ‘He’s cute when he’s all sulky.’  
  
“Yeah, I took your hair tie out. I like running my fingers through your hair while you sleep. It’s a lot softer than it looks, soothing...” His fingers ached to caress those dark strands again; he busied them stroking the dark coarse blond curls at the base of his erection.  
  
Shika rolled onto his side to look Naruto squarely in the eyes. “Why do you keep doing this Naruto? Is something wrong?” His hand had fallen away from his own hard flesh.  
  
The blond giggled. “You’ll laugh.”  
  
Shika sighed and his concern grew, it showed in those deep dark brown eyes. “I’m worried about you dumb-ass...”  
  
A bright genuine smile lit that beautiful face like the sun. “Really?” Naruto’s hand slid up to cover the markings on his stomach, representing the seal holding the demon fox inside the container, the monster, Naruto Uzamaki.  
  
“No, I wasted my breath saying it because I love expending energy for no good reason.” Shikamaru glared at him and Naruto laughed, tears puddled in his eyes.  
  
“I lost Gam-chan... I don’t use him anymore, but... when I’m not on a mission, when my mind isn’t busy... I get lonely... and he was... he was my only friend.... for a long long time.”  
  
Naruto looked away from him. “Sorry...”  
  
Shikamaru reached up, placed his index finger under Naruto’s chin, gently forcing the other man to look at him. “Why me?”  
  
Naruto smiled sadly. “You make me feel safe.”  
  
Shikamaru’s excitement grew in a different way and for a different reason. ‘So, maybe there’s hope.’ He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto’s cheek. “So, maybe... Naruto, am I special to you?”  
  
It hit Naruto in that moment. He’d never thought about it much before this. “Um, well... Yeah!” He grinned at the realization. “I kinda love you, if that’s ok?”  
  
The genius’s eyes went round and he choked. That was not what he’d expected to hear, he hadn’t even thought to hope for that much, and put so bluntly too.  
  
“Is it too... ‘troublesome’?” Naruto asked, the full weight of the situation pulling at his normally high spirits.  
  
“Of course it’s troublesome. If you have the same energy in bed that you do the rest of the time... I’ll never be able to keep up.” Shikamaru mixed truth with humor, he could sense Naruto’s panic rising. “I’ve been in love with you for a very long time Naruto Uzumaki.”  
  
He said it that way to make it clear. He didn’t care that Naruto was the Kyuubi container. He didn’t care what anyone else thought of this perfectly amazing man. Shikamaru was overwhelmed that someone so giving and loving, loved his lazy selfish ass. It was really a dream come true.  
  
Naruto glomped on to him and he was rolled onto his back, Naruto lying on top of him. “So... what now?” The blond asked as tears of happiness soaked into the dark silky locks Naruto loved to caress so much.  
  
“First, you kiss me. Then, who knows...”  
  
Naruto’s kisses started as sweet innocent pecks, followed by longer smooches, before becoming breath stealing with a smoldering heat. The blond held Shikamaru tightly with one arm around his shoulders. His free hand stole between them to find that Shikamaru’s erection had returned as strongly as his own. He gathered both in his large hand and firm grip. Shika arched up into his grip gasping and moaning as the blond stroked them both lovingly. Shikamaru’s hips rocked in a counterpoint rhythm. Shikamaru’s cock slid against his own sending shivers of ecstasy through both of them.  
  
They came together, both men crying out in earth shattering release as they clung to their ‘special’ person. They remained like that, holding each other tightly, as if they were glued together by love, the whole night through. By morning they were glued to each other by another substance altogether.  
  
“Lesson learned,” Shika sighed later.  
  
“Yup, clean up is very important.” Naruto beamed at his lover and Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head at his big goofy lover.  
  
~fin~


End file.
